Midnight
by Arugi Kun
Summary: Untuk pertama kali dalam hidupnya Akashi Seijuurou merasakan ketakutan luar biasa, seharusnya malam itu ia habiskan berdua menonton film dengan Kuroko, ditemani semangkuk popcorn asin lalu segelas susu vanila. Bukannya sendirian di rumah dan hanya ditemani bunyi detak jantungnya sendiri yang tidak bisa berhenti berdetak cepat.


**Midnight**

BY : Arugi

Disclamer : Kuroko no Basuke belongs to Tadashi Fujimaki sensei, but this fanfiction belongs to me.

Pair : Akashi Seijuurou x Kuroko Tetsuya

Rated : T

Genre : Romance and Horor

a/n : AU! Latar waktu di sini setelah lulus kuliah Akashi dan Kuroko berpacaran dan mulai tinggal bersama, Aomine dan Momoi menjadi anggota kepolisian, Kise menjadi pilot. Terinspirasi saat membaca mitos jepang dan creepy pasta dari grup Creepypasta Indonesia. Mungkin ini pendapat author pribadi tapi ini gak terlalu horor, jadi aman untuk jantung =w=)b Enjoy!

* * *

Uap tipis keluar dari mulut Akashi Seijuurou ketika napasnya berhembus kecewa setelah menyadari rumahnya terkunci. Jemarinya menyelip bagian terdalam dari tas kerja, berusaha mencari benda kecil untuk membuka akses masuk ke rumah sendiri–ralat, bukan sendiri tapi berdua bersama sang kekasih, Kuroko Tetsuya.

Entah sudah berapa lama berlalu saat Akashi terakhir kali membuka pintu rumahnya sendiri, sejak memutuskan untuk tinggal bersama Kuroko selalu lebih dulu berada di rumah menunggu kepulangannya. Kegelapan menyapu pandangan ketika pintu rumah terbuka, sepasang mata _crimson_ itu menatap datar angka pada layar ponselnya, sudah hampir jam 10 malam namun Kuroko masih belum kembali.

Akashi ingat Kuroko mengatakan ia akan pulang terlambat hari ini. Awalnya tentu saja Akashi melarang keinginan sang _baby blue_ di tengah cuaca bersalju, apalagi mengingat kondisi Kuroko yang memiliki badan mudah masuk angin.

Tapi bukan Kuroko namanya kalau tidak bersikap keras kepala. Malam ini merupakan ulang tahun rekan satu timnya-Mitobe Rinnosuke-dan seluruh mantan anggota tim basket Seirin merayakannya sekaligus untuk reuni. Akashi yakin, meskipun dilarang Kuroko akan tetap pergi. Jadi ia mengizinkan dengan syarat Kuroko harus pulang lebih awal.

Dan di sinilah Akashi, di atas sofa sambil mengganti saluran televisi secara acak. Sendirian.

Merasa percuma hanya duduk diam di atas sofa menonton acara yang tidak menarik minat , Akashi memutuskan mandi untuk menenangkan pikiran. Bukan salahnya jika berbagai macam spekulasi buruk terbayang di otak. Lebih baik ia mandi lalu menyibukkan diri dengan menonton film dari kaset yang belum sempat ia nonton sejak dibeli beberapa minggu lalu.

Ketika melepas pakaian Akashi melihat baju rumah lengkap dengan pakaian dalam miliknya di sebelah handuk dan keranjang pakaian kotor, ia terdiam sebentar. Apakah Kuroko yang menyiapkannya? Biasanya Akashi harus mengambilnya sendiri di dalam lemari kamar mereka berdua.

Sebelum rasa kagetnya memudar, Akashi melihat kejutan lain. Kamar mandinya sudah bersih, bahkan air baru sudah tersedia di dalam _bathtub-_ lengkap dengan aroma terapi kesukaan Akashi yang dijajarkan dengan sabun dan _shampoo_.

Akashi tersenyum. Kuroko benar-benar tahu bagaimana cara menenangkan hatinya. Kekasihnya itu pasti sadar dirinya akan _badmood_ ketika tiba di rumah dalam keadaan gelap, karena itu menyiapkan segala hal seolah ia tahu kemana rute Akashi ketika pulang. Dasar, Kuroko benar-benar tidak adil. Sekarang Akashi merasa ingin memeluk tubuh mungilnya erat-erat sambil mengucapkan kata cinta yang tidak pernah bosan Ia ucapkan di telinga Kuroko.

* * *

 _ **KRING**_

Ponsel hanya sempat berbunyi sebentar, Akashi langsung mengangkat telepon tidak peduli dirinya saat ini setengah telanjang dengan handuk yang hanya melilit bagian pinggang ke bawah, ia baru saja selesai mandi ketika ponsel berbunyi.

" _Moshi moshi_ , Akashi _-kun_ ," suara yang dikenalnya jelas terdengar dari seberang sana, kelihatannya Kuroko tidak terlalu mabuk dan masih sadar, ia mengambil napas lega.

"Hei, Kuroko," Akashi menjawab, tidak sadar dirinya tengah tersenyum mendengar suara Kuroko.

"Kau sudah mandi? Aku sudah menyiapkan kamar mandi untukmu,"

"Aku baru saja selesai saat kau menelepon, Kuroko."

"Eh, benarkah?"

"Tidak percaya? Sekarang aku sedang setengah telanjang kau tahu, ingin kukirim fotonya?"

"Akashi _-kun_ , jangan menggodaku,"

Akashi terkekeh pelan, "Kenapa? Takut kau membayangkan tubuhku?"

"Tidak perlu, aku sudah melihatnya tiap malam,"

Akashi menutup wajah sendiri, wajahnya memerah. Mendengar Kuroko berbicara vulgar entah kenapa membuat dirinya sendiri malu, pasti Kuroko sudah minum-minum tadi.

"Akashi _-kun_?" namanya kembali dipanggil lantaran dirinya yang belum menjawab.

"Kapan akan pulang, Tetsuya?" kali ini Akashi memanggil dengan nama kecil Kuroko, lengkap dengan nada merajuk. Akashi tahu ini di luar sifatnya tapi siapa yang peduli? Ia sudah lelah seharian bersikap keras di kantor, hanya bersama Tetsuyanya ia bisa bersikap manja.

"Aku baru sebentar di sini, Akashi _-kun_ , Mitobe-senpai belum datang jadi kami menunggunya,"

"Baiklah, tapi Tetsuya harus menepati janji,"

"Aku tahu, sampai nanti, Sei," Kuroko memanggil nama kecilnya dengan suara rendah, Akashi bisa merasakan jantungnya berdetak kencang. Ia ingin mendengar suara Kuroko lebih lama namun panggilan sudah terputus. Akashi melihat layar ponselnya menunjukkan pukul 11 malam, baru satu jam lebih sejak kepulangannya ke rumah.

 _ **Krucuk~**_

Sadar jika dirinya saat ini belum makan malam, ditambah lagi ia hanya menggunakan handuk untuk menutupi bagian bawahnya, Akashi masuk kembali ke dalam kamar mandi, jangan sampai ia masuk angin karena menunggu Kuroko.

* * *

Bunyi sumpit bertemu piring dan gigi mengunyah secara bergantian terdengar, Akashi makan dengan lahap. Di dapur ia melihat _sup tofu_ kesukaannya dalam panci dan _sticknote_ berisikan tulisan tangan yang ia kenal dengan baik, menyuruhnya menghangatkan sup sebelum makan.

Pertama kali mencoba masakan Kuroko, Akashi harus bersabar dengan makan malam telur rebus selama dua minggu. Sebenarnya Akashi bisa memasak-tapi Kuroko bersikeras bekerja di dapur karena Akashi selalu pulang malam. Akhirnya mereka membagi tugas. Akashi bertugas membuat sarapan sedangkan Kuroko makan malam, untuk makan siang terkadang mereka berdua makan di _café_ terdekat pada jam istirahat kantor mereka.

Pernah satu kali Akashi harus berlatih menahan api cemburu karena Kuroko berkali-kali pergi ke rumah Kagami lalu pulang di malam hari untuk belajar memasak, hanya bertahan sebentar karena tali kesabaran Akashi putus ketika melihat luka di jari Kuroko meski kekasihnya berkali-kali menjelaskan kalau itu kesalahannya sendiri.

Akhirnya Kuroko memasak dengan ponsel di dekatnya melakukan panggilan _video call_ dengan Kagami, tentu saja Akashi setia berada di samping Kuroko, mengatakan ingin membantu padahal niat terpendam mengawasi. Bukannya ia tidak percaya pada Kuroko, tapi ia hanya bersikap protektif.

Namun itu dulu. Sekarang masakan Kuroko jauh lebih baik. Akashi memuji masakan Kuroko sudah sama dengan koki rumah keluarganya untuk beberapa hidangan, termasuk _sup tofu_.

Mata Akashi sesekali melihat jam dinding, bahkan setiap detik yang berlalu seolah berjalan lambat. Sumpit diletakkan, Akashi mengatupkan tangan, mengucapkan terima kasih pada dewa lalu melihat jam lagi.

Kapan Kuroko akan kembali?

* * *

Suasana jalanan di sekitar rumah yang sebelumnya ribut telah hilang, beberapa rumah mematikan lampunya karena memang saatnya untuk tidur. Akashi duduk di depan televisi, semangkuk _popcorn_ asin di tangan dengan mata yang sepenuhnya fokus pada drama tengah malam televisi namun pikirannya sama sesekali berada di tempat lain, ia berkali-kali menahan diri memandang layar ponsel di sebelahnya.

 _ **KRING**_

"Kau tidak tahu sekarang jam berapa?" satu pertanyaan langsung keluar, Akashi tidak perlu bertanya siapa orang di seberang sana. Kuroko yang mendengar suara Akashi terdiam, orang biasa mungkin akan mendengarnya sebagai amarah, tapi Kuroko bisa mendengar nada khawatir di sana.

"Aku akan pulang sekarang, Akashi _-kun_ ," Ia menjawab, "Acaranya belum selesai, jadi aku akan pulang duluan," beberapa suara protes terdengar di belakang sana. Satu suara ia kenali sebagai Kagami Taiga yang sedang mengatainya. Dia tidak tahu kalau Ia menahan diri selama ini pada pemuda bercabang dua itu karena dia teman berharga bagi Kuroko.

Menarik satu napas panjang, Akashi mencoba menenangkan diri. Ia selalu lepas kontrol jika sudah menyangkut seorang pemuda berambut _babyblue_ bernama Kuroko Tetsuya, "Kau tahu aku menunggumu Tetsuya," Akashi melembutkan suaranya ketika memanggil nama kecil kekasihnya, ia bisa menebak rona merah kini menghiasi kedua pipi putih Kuroko, "Kau punya uang lebih untuk naik taksi? Kereta sudah tidak ada malam ini,"

"Ah, Hyuuga _-senpai_ akan mengantarku dengan mobilnya,"

Oh, mantan kapten bermata empat Seirin yang sering naik darah itu.

"Apa dia minum tadi?"

"Sedikit, hanya satu atau dua gelas bir. Dia bilang dia akan baik-baik saja,"

"Aku mengerti, jaga dirimu Kuroko. Kau tahu aku tidak suka menunggu terlalu lama,"

Tawa kecil terdengar dari seberang telepon, rasanya Akashi ingin sekali menepuk pelan kepala kekasihnya itu saat ini lalu memeluknya erat untuk merasakan aroma manis vanilla yang menguar dari tubuhnya . Tak lama Kuroko terdengar seperti berbicara dengan temannya namun tidak terdengar jelas karena suara ribut lain di sekitar, kelihatannya pesta berlangsung terlalu meriah.

"Aku akan menutup teleponnya sekarang. Sampai jumpa nanti, Akashi _-kun_ ," kemudian sambungan terputus, Akashi kembali ke kegiatannya menonton drama percintaan tengah malam yang seharusnya untuk wanita muda atau perempuan tua yang tidak dapat menonton televisi di siang hari.

* * *

 _ **Tik tik tik**_

Entah sudah berapa lama Akashi menunggu. Ia sudah bosan melihat jam dinding yang setiap detiknya menimbulkan suara tanda berjalannya waktu, dalam hati ia mengumpat bahkan sempat terlintas pikiran untuk membunuh siapa saja mungkin saja yang menahan Kuroko manis _nya_ pulang ke rumah. Sempat terlintas pikiran Akashi untuk menjemput si pemuda biru muda namun melihat kejadian sebelumnya saat Kuroko menolak berbicara bahkan disentuh olehnya selama 3 minggu –dan nyaris membuatnya gila- karena ia menjemput Kuroko saat tengah makan bersama teman kantornya akibat rasa cemburu mencegah tindakannya.

Akashi melirik jam lagi, jam 2 malam dan masih belum ada kabar dari Kuroko, ia mencoba memanggil nomor sang pemuda namun sahutan dari wanita asing yang selalu muncul dan paling dibencinya saat ini menjawab bahwa nomornya sedang berada di luar jangkauan dan tidak bisa dihubungi. Tidak tahu mau melakukan apa, sudut mata Akashi melihat separuh mangkuk popcorn tersisa, tenggorokannya mendadak terasa kering sehingga ia memutuskan ke dapur.

Setelah meneguk beberapa gelas air, Akashi berniat meletakkan kembali gelasnya ke atas meja namun tangannya seperti bergerak ke arah lain sehingga benda dari kaca tersebut jatuh dan retak. Akashi terhenyak, tidak biasanya ia ceroboh bahkan ketika ia mengantuk. Terlebih lagi gelas yang pecah adalah gelas yang dibelinya berpasangan dengan milik Kuroko.

Pertanda buruk?

 _ **KRING KRING KRING**_

Bunyi ponselnya berbunyi, Akashi segera berlari menuju ruang depan untuk mengangkat telepon tanpa mempedulikan gelasnya yang pecah. Sebuah panggilan dari Kuroko Tetsuya.

"Kuroko? di mana kau sekarang?" Napasnya memburu dan jantungnya berdetak cepat, akibatnya suara Akashi terdengar teregah dan panik. Akashi berusaha menangkan dirinya, namun sosok di seberang tidak menyahut.

"Kuroko?" Masih diam, Akashi hanya mendengar suara ribut dan roda kendaran yang melintas serta bunyi serine mobil polisi.

"Akashi _-kun_ , mobil Hyuuga _-senpai_ menabrak tiang jalan,"

Prasangkanya tidak salah, Kuroko terjebak kecelakaan. Untuk pertama kalinya Akashi merasa takut, untung saja pikiran tenangnya masih sedikit tersisa. Kuroko masih bisa menjawab telepon, ia baik-baik saja.

"Kau terluka?"

"Aku baik-baik saja, tapi Hyuuga _-senpai_ sedikit terluka,"

"Aku akan menjemputmu sekarang,"

"Tidak, aku akan baik kereta,"

"Kuroko, kau baru saja terlibat kecelakaan dan masih ingin pulang sendiri?" suaranya sedikit naik, Akashi tahu ia mengagetkan Kuroko, tapi bukankah wajar jika cemas saat orang yang kau cintai terlibat kecelakaan?

"Aku baik-baik saja Akashi _-kun_ , saat ini aku sedang berada di stasiun kereta."

"Tunggu di sana, akan kusuruh Aomine mengantarmu pulang."

"Aomine _-kun_ sedang sibuk bertugas akhir-akhir ini, percayalah aku baik-baik saja. Keretanya sudah datang, aku akan naik sebentar lagi."

Akashi menyingkirkan sebentar ponselnya dari telinga untuk melihat jam, pukul dua pagi lewat, seharusnya belum ada kereta yang beroperasi sekarang, apa mungkin ada jadwal baru? "Kabari aku saat kau sudah sampai."

"Tentu, sampai nanti."

Lagi lagi Kuroko menutup teleponnya, Akashi mematikan televisi dan memutuskan berbaring di sofa sambil membuka beberapa aplikasi di ponselnya untuk menenangkan diri. Kebanyakan media sosial dipenuhi foto-foto narsis salah satu mantan teman satu tim basket Teiko yang terlalu ceria namun kini bekerja di salah satu jasa penerbangan sebagai pilot, Kise Ryouta. Merasa jenuh dengan warna kuning, Akashi berlanjut memainkan game di ponsel, meskipun tangannya masih mengetuk layar ponsel dan beberapa kali memenangkan permainan namun dalam pikirannya ia merasa jengkel karena sikap Kuroko.

Sikap keras kepala Kuroko selalu membuat kesabarannya diuji, apa pemuda itu tidak tahu kalau ia hanya manusia biasa yang hatinya tidak sekuat baja untuk dikejutkan setiap saat?

Akashi tidak pernah dibuat jengkel, tidak ada yang berani memperburuk emosinya kecuali Kuroko Tetsuya. Memutuskan untuk membuka aplikasi lain, niatnya terhenti saat sebuah telepon dari Aomine Daiki, temannya yang kini bekerja di kepolisian. Tidak biasanya pemuda tan itu meneleponnya, apalagi tengah malam.

Apa ini ada hubungannya dengan Kuroko? Baru saja ia terlibat kecelakaan bukan?

Akashi mengangkat teleponnya, "Ada apa, Aomine _-kun_?"

"AKASHI di mana KAU SEKARANG?" suara menggelegar langsung keluar, Akashi menjauhkan ponsel dari telinganya.

"Pelankan suaramu, Aomine _-kun_. Kau nyaris membuat telingaku tidak berfungsi lagi. Aku di rumah, kenapa? Kudengar Kuroko kecelakaan-apa kau di sana?" Akashi membalas, tidak peduli perasaan campur aduk antara cemas, khawatir dan kesal miliknya tersalurkan secara gamblang lewat intonasi suaranya.

Aomine malang di seberang sana bisa merasakan hawa dingin di tubuhnya, suara Akashi yang kesal selalu membuat tubuhnya merinding. "Tunggu dulu. Kau tahu Kuroko kecelakaan?" ucapan terakhir yang dikatakan Akashi membuatnya heran, "Seharusnya sekarang-"

 _ **PIIIIP**_

Suara panjang yang membalas membuat Aomine menatap layar ponselnya lagi, teleponnya berakhir. Ia menelpon kembali dan seorang wanita asing mengatakan kalau pulsa yang dimilikinya tidak cukup.

Ah, sial

Di sisi lain Akashi mengerutkan alis karena sambungan telepon Aomine yang terputus, sepertinya pulsa polisi itu habis. Ia tidak sempat mendengar jawaban Aomine, apa telepon barusan penting? Akashi memutuskan menelepon balik sebelum telepon lain dari Kuroko masuk.

"Syukurlah kau mengangkat teleponnya, aku sudah mencoba meneleponmu selama berjam-jam Akashi- _kun_ ,"

Akashi mengerutkan alis, dilihatnya jam yang menunjukkan pukul 3 malam, "Kuroko, kau baru saja menelponku sekitar 30 menit yang lalu, kau sedang pusing?"

"Aku tidak bercanda Akashi _-kun_ , aku menaiki kereta yang entah kemana, di sini gelap dan kereta ini tidak berhenti, bahkan aku tidak yakin orang-orang di bus ini bisa berbicara," Kuroko menjawab panik, Akashi mendengarkan suara disekitar Kuroko dari sebrang telepon, hanya terdengar bunyi roda yang bergesekan dengan rel serta bunyi khas kereta api. Memang sepi, tapi bukan hal yang aneh untuk kereta yang beroperasi pukul dini hari. Sepertinya penumpang kereta tersebut tertidur namun Kuroko yang melihat mereka terbangun.

Apa karena mabuk?

Kuroko memang tidak terlalu kuat dengan alkohol, mungkin pemuda itu bingung karena ia juga baru terlibat kecelakaan. Akashi menyesal tidak menjemput Kuroko saja tadi meskipun ia dilarang.

"Kuroko, kurasa kau mabuk. Cepatlah pulang, akan kubuatkan susu vanilla panas untukmu, aku harus menutup telepon ini, Aomine baru saja menelepon sebelum kau muncul, kurasa penting karena dia nyaris berteriak,"

"Tunggu Akashi _-kun_! Jangan tutup teleponnya, jangan biarkan aku sendiri,"

"Aku sudah menawarkan diri untuk menjemputmu dari awal Kuroko dan kau menolak. Sekarang tenanglah dan tunggu sampai kereta berhenti di stasiun lalu naik taksi, sepertinya kau salah masuk kereta. Aku akan menutup teleponnya,"

"Maafkan aku, Akashi _-kun_ , kumohon jangan tutup teleponnya,"

Ini aneh

Jarang sekali Kuroko yang bersikap keras kepala tiba-tiba meminta maaf tanpa alasan jelas dan tidak ingin ditinggal.

"Kereta ini berhenti, aku akan turun sekarang, aku sangat takut Akashi _-kun_ , kumohon jangan tinggalkan aku sendiri," ujarnya gemetar.

"Sesuatu terjadi, Kuroko?"

"Aku juga tidak tahu, di sini sangat gelap dan dingin."

Ok. Sudah jelas saat ini Kuroko tengah mabuk.

"Dengar Kuroko, kegelapan itu yang namanya malam hari, kuharap kau tidak lupa sekarang masih dini hari di musim dingin,"

Hening sejenak, "Akashi-kun, apa kau tahu nama Stasiun Kisaragi?"

"Kisaragi?" alis Akashi menekuk heran, ia tidak pernah mendengar stasiun memiliki nama aneh seperti tadi, "tetap di sana Kuroko, aku sedang mencari di internet, bisa kau nyalakan GPS?"

"Aku sedang mencoba, di sini tidak ada sinyal Akashi _-kun_ ," suara Kuroko terdengar bergetar, pasti ia sangat panik sekarang.

"Tidak ada nama Stasiun Kisaragi di mana pun, kau yakin itu namanya?"

"Aku akan mengirimkan foto padamu," terdengar bunyi bergesekan antara rambut dan ponsel Kuroko, Akashi tidak berhenti menatap layar sebelum sebuah foto terkirim di akun media sosialnya.

Namanya memang Stasiun Kisaragi, Kuroko tidak salah. Akashi mengamati setiap inci foto yang dikirim Kuroko, jam yang berada di bawah nama palang stasiun menarik perhatian.

Jam itu masih menggunakan angka romaji kuno, bahkan modelnya terlalu kuno untuk standar jam digital yang beroperasi di setiap stasiun kereta, tak lama Kuroko mengirimkan beberapa foto suasana sekitar stasiun. Suasana sepi dan gelap, memang terdapat lampu-lampu di sepanjang rel kereta namun redup.

Bukankah ini model stasiun di Kansai? Itu bukan model stasiun yang menuju kota. Apa Kuroko sangat mabuk sampai salah mengambil kereta ke daerah terpencil Kansai?

"Kuroko, kau tidak salah mengambil kereta? Kurasa itu stasiun kereta di daerah kansai."

"Tidak, aku naik di stasiun biasa dekat maji burger, tidak ada kereta menuju kansai dari sana."

Daripada berkurang, pertanyaan yang akan dijawab semakin bertambah sampai iris mata Akashi mendadak melebar, ia memperhatikan lagi waktu pada jam yang tertera di foto Kuroko lalu menyamakan dengan waktu kirim Kuroko. Tidak percaya dengan jam ponsel sendiri, Akashi mengecek jam internet bahkan jam dunia.

Jam itu terlalu cepat 2 jam dari waktu normal

Rusak?

"Kuroko, jam di belakangmu itu, pukul berapa sekarang di sana?"

"Pukul 5 pagi."

"Bagaimana dengan jam di ponselmu?"

Kembali hening, Akashi hanya bisa mendengar suara angin dan sedikit samar ia mendengar suara bel yang familiar diiringi suara ribut lainya.

Kereta?

Bukan, lebih berirama

 _Taiko_? (drum Jepang)

"Akashi-kun, jam di sini lebih cepat 2 jam. Sekarang aku mendengar suara bel yang keras dan _taiko_ dari arah lorong stasiun,"

"Apa itu bel kereta? Kau melihat cahaya di lorong?" Akashi bisa mendengarnya, suara entah apa itu terdengar semakin mendekat, ia bisa mendengar di seberang sana langkah kaki Kuroko yang pelan.

Kuroko berjalan pergi dari sana.

"Tidak, bukan kereta. Aku pernah mendengarnya bersamamu, ini bunyi bel yang ada di kuil!" Tidak hanya Kuroko, Akashi yang mendengarnya juga kaget.

"Akashi- _kun_ , aku takut, kumohon jangan matikan teleponnya."

Kuroko kehilangan ketenangannya, tidak terkecuali Akashi, ia panik–ralat, sangat panik!

Apa yang dilakukan Kuroko di sana?

Kenapa ia bisa berada di sana?

Tapi yang lebih tidak masuk akal...

Ada apa dengan bel kuil yang muncul malam hari di stasiun kereta?

"Keluar dari sana sekarang juga Kuroko! ikuti jalan di depan stasiun sampai bertemu bangunan terdekat," suara aneh itu semakin dekat, bahkan Akashi bisa mendengar bunyi langkah kaki gerombolan orang sekarang, "Kalau kau masih memiliki tenaga lari sekarang!" ia menambah penekanan pada kalimat terakhir.

Akashi bisa mendengar bunyi napas tidak beraturan di seberang sana, Kuroko sedang berlari dan suara aneh itu semakin menjauh. Detik-detik menegangkan terasa begitu lama, Akashi bahkan bisa merasakan jantungnya berpacu lebih cepat dari bunyi detik jam di rumahnya.

Sampai terdengar langkah kaki Kuroko melambat, "Akashi _-kun_ , aku berhasil menemukan supermarket di dekat rumah kita,"

Napas lega keluar. Akashi bahkan tidak ingat sudah berapa lama ia menahan napas. Setidaknya sekarang Kuroko sudah aman. Ia menunggu Kuroko mengatur napas, tapi tak lama tidak ada lagi suara di sana.

Hening

Bahkan tidak ada suara angin

Akashi mengerjap heran, "Kuroko?"

"Akashi _-kun_ , di mana rumah kita?" suara Kuroko terdengar, namun suasana di sekitar Kuroko masih hening.

"Rumah kita masih di tempat yang sama, Kuroko. Distrik 6 blok A12. "

"Aku sedang berada di distrik yang sama, di sini gelap."

Akashi melangkah ke jendela dan melihat keluar, lampu penerangan jalan yang biasanya hidup sekarang mati, di luar sepertinya turun salju serta angin kencang. "Aku lihat lampu jalan mati, sepertinya akan muncul badai. Kau baik-baik saja?"

"Aku tidak bisa melihat apapun, bisa kau nyalakan lampu di lantai dua?

"Oke," Akashi berjalan dan menekan beberapa tombol, lampu menyala, "Bisa kaulihat?"

"Aku melihatnya, dan sekarang aku sedang berjalan ke sana. Jangan tutup teleponnya, Akashi _-kun_." Tidak ada yang lebih menenangkan hati Akashi saat ini kecuali suara riang Kuroko, seolah beban di dadanya terlepas.

"Ok, sekarang tenanglah dan berjalan ke mari." Suasana lalu kembali sepi, hanya terdengar bunyi tapak kaki yang berjalan, Akashi meletakkan ponsel dengan telepon yang masih tersambung di atas meja dan beranjak ke dapur untuk membuat susu vanilla kesukaan Kuroko.

Tak lama bel rumah berbunyi, Akashi membuka pintunya,lega karena Kuroko yang akhirnya pulang. Namun yang berada di balik pintu bukanlah Kuroko, melainkan Aomine dan beberapa polisi lain.

"KENAPA KAU MASIH TENANG DI RUMAH, AKASHI!"

Kaget.

Aomine terlihat marah namun matanya sembab dan merah, seperti baru menangis. Di belakangnya terlihat Momoi yang wajahnya ditutupi tangan, namun isakan yang terdengar tidak bisa menyembunyikan fakta kalau dia menangis.

Kuroko terlibat kecelakaan, ia tahu itu. Namun berita selanjutnya nyaris membuat jantungnya berhenti, Kuroko meninggal di tempat dalam kecelakaan tersebut. Mobil yang dikendarainya hancur sampai tidak berbentuk seperti mobil.

Kau tahu gumpalan kertas kusut yang biasa kau buang ke tong sampah karena pekerjaan yang salah?

Seperti itulah gambaran mobil Kuroko yang dikatakan Aomine. Aomine menyuruhnya datang ke rumah sakit sekarang tapi ia menolak, ia menolak karena sambungan telepon di ponselnya masih tersambung.

Setelah gerombolan polisi itu pergi Akashi menutup pintunya, tangannya terhenti di ganggang pintu, apakah ia akan mengunci pintunya? Atau membiarkannya terbuka?

Suara sirine polisi terdengar menjauh, Akashi meletakkan ponselnya di telinga, menunggu suara di seberang sana. Ia sudah lama mengenal Kuroko Tetsuya, tidak mungkin ia salah membedakan suaranya.

"Akashi _-kun_ , aku baru melihat polisi mendatangi rumah, ada apa?"

Akashi diam, membatu di depan pintu.

"Akahi- _kun_?"

Akashi memutuskan sambungan telepon, diletakkannya ponsel di meja setelah memastikan ponsel itu dalam keadaan hening.

 _ **CLICK**_

Mengunci pintu lalu menjauh dari sana, ia lalu berlari dan mengunci semua akses rumah. Pintu dapur, seluruh jendela bahkan pintu loteng, terakhir ia mematikan seluruh lampu rumah. Akashi mengambil ponselnya kembali, layarnya menampilkan panggilan tak terjawab sebanyak 20 kali, hanya sebentar sebelum layar itu memberitahunya ada yang menelepon, ia tidak mengangkatnya.

 _ **Tok Tok Tok**_

Bunyi ketukan di pintu, namun tidak terdengar suara lain selain ketukan di pintu.

Akashi diam, terus menatap ponselnya sampai panggilan telepon berhenti.

Sebuah pesan masuk, _"Akashi-kun, kenapa kau tidak membuka pintu rumah? Aku sudah berada di depan, kumohon buka pintunya, di sini sangat gelap dan dingin."_

 _ **Tok Tok Tok**_

* * *

Untuk yang ingin tahu, ada kasus orang hilang di stasiun Kisaragi dan kereta yang dinaiki Kuroko di sini termasuk salah satu mitos jepang. Jika tertarik, silahkan mencari tau lewat berbagai sumber. Jangan ragu untuk meninggalkan jejak, saya tidak memaksa tapi review/follow/fav bisa memacu semangat saya untuk membuat fic fic baru ^^

Terakhir, terima kasih untuk author beta saya yang mau membeta fic ini tengah malam dengan sangat teliti, bahkan sampai membetulkan typo dan eyd ^^


End file.
